


Bad Habits

by Mixxy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Accidental Sex, Basically Just Smut, Blow Jobs, Carlos is absentminded, Cecil is Inhuman, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has a habit of putting writing utensils in his mouth when he's working and distracted. Cecil thinks it's kind of cute.</p><p>Except then he accidentally grabs Cecil's tentacle by mistake, and Cecil isn't sure what to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habits

Cecil and Carlos had reached that point in their relationship where there really didn’t need to be words all of the time. As a radio host, Cecil knew the importance of words, and could also appreciate silence, when done correctly.

And he thought this might just be the most lovely silence of all. Just sitting on the couch in Cecil’s house, side-by-side, while Cecil read a paperback novel and Carlos did Science Things. Cecil didn’t know exactly what these Science Things were, but apparently they involved going through a thick paper clipped stack of papers and making notes with one of the city’s provided non-writing utensils. Occasionally Carlos would stick the end of the non-writing utensil in his mouth and worry it for a while (“it’s an awful habit,” he told Cecil once, “it just happens when I’m not thinking.”)

It was lovely because nothing needed to be said. There was just a level of comfortability one rarely achieved in Night Vale. Cecil even had several of his tentacles out, just resting on the couch around him. It wasn’t uncomfortable to keep them in, per se, but it was just felt more natural to have them relaxed. Like taking off a tie and changing into a ratty t-shirt after work.

Cecil’s book was just getting good (the southern belle was falling for the poor farmhand across the street- it was fascinating) when he felt a slight tugging at one of his tentacles. He shrugged it off- in Night Vale, sometimes when you felt something brush against you it was better not to look. But suddenly it was _warm_ and _wet_ and Cecil almost dropped his book.

He looked over and his mouth hung open in surprise. Carlos had picked up one of his more slender appendages and was currently holding it in his mouth. At first Cecil thought that his was some sort of foreplay, that Carlos was saying that he wanted to fool around, but then Carlos turned another page in his research and furrowed his brow. _He had no idea he was doing this_.

Carlos must have picked up his tentacle thinking it was his non-writing utensil. Cecil opened his mouth to tell him so (he really did) but then Carlos started absentmindedly sucking and the breath was taken out of Cecil’s mouth before words could form.

It felt amazing, a slight steady pressure, so hot. Cecil became acutely aware that the smaller tentacles in his pants were stirring with interest. He shifted his hips to allow them some friction and had to bite back a whimper at the feeling of Carlos’ mouth. His perfect, _perfect_ mouth.

Carlos reached up and removed the tentacle, which Cecil tried really hard not to feel disappointed about. Just as well, how was he supposed to tell his boyfriend, who he hadn’t even been dating very long, _sorry, you were basically giving me a blowjob by accident_?

But then Carlos, still fixated on the text in front of him, began rolling the tentacle between his fingers. Cecil bit his lower lip and tried- really he tried- to shove away the arousal that Carlos’ touch was having on him. It was ruined anyway when Carlos began to rub his thumb back and forth against the tip of the appendage and Cecil had to clamp a hand across his mouth to hold back a gasp. It was just so _sensitive_ there and so _good_ and _jesus_ Carlos wasn’t going to stop, just keep rubbing the tip with his thumb with that same amount of pressure, teasing Cecil until it became unbearable, until he was rocking his hips up into the air involuntarily.

The front of his pants was writhing now, demanding attention, but Cecil _wouldn’t_. It was bad enough his boyfriend was getting him off without knowing, he wasn’t going to touch himself as well. He just hoped Carlos would move on soon- he wasn’t sure how much of this exquisite torture he could take.

His hopes were answered a moment later, but he barely had time to sigh from relief before the tentacle was back in Carlos’ mouth. He shot a desperate glance over at Carlos, who didn’t even seem to notice as he turned a page and began scanning the information again. He held the tendril between his teeth, delicately, but it still made Cecil’s heart race with a little danger and lot of arousal.

Apparently Carlos found a problem with Night Vale- probably still trying to find out why the cat was floating, poor lamb- because he got this look of frustration and began to suck _hard_. This might have been a sign of concentration but Cecil wasn’t really sure because his back was arching and he was putting all of his energy into not yelling out Carlos’ name.

He couldn’t tell Carlos _now_ , not after he’d been doing all of that before and Cecil had just let it happen. No, if he told Carlos now, it would just freak him out. Cecil could keep his cool here. He was sure of it.

Less sure when Carlos worried the tip of the tentacle with his tongue, pressing it against the roof of his mouth, bringing it back down, swirling around it. Cecil buried his face in his hands silently next to him and rocked back and forth, unable to shove away the pleasure that was rolling over him.

His other tentacles were beginning to stir restlessly, and he had to concentrate to stop them from reaching over and grabbing Carlos the way he wanted to. He just wanted to press him down against the arm of the couch, bend him over roughly, fuck him hard with the tentacle he was currently slicking with his spit. Or maybe push him down, rip his clothes off, ride him like there was no tomorrow. Keep his arms held above his head to see what it was like being on the other side of this- being hard to the point it was painful but being unable to do anything. Or maybe both, Cecil fucking himself on Carlos’ dick and fucking Carlos from behind with a tentacle, wringing out orgasm after orgasm from the scientist until he was no longer in the position to do any teasing.

Carlos flicked his tongue against the tip particularly wonderfully, and Cecil had to press a hand firmly against his crotch because this was getting fucking painful. He was close to coming and he hadn’t even been touched, hadn’t even been _kissed_.

The suction suddenly stopped and Cecil looked up to see that Carlos had taken the tentacle out of his mouth once again. This time he was tapping it against his lower lip, running it along the frame of his mouth, all the time never looking away from his studies. The sight of Carlos rubbing Cecil’s tentacle against his slightly swollen mouth made Cecil stuff his fingers in his mouth to keep back the moans that were threatening to rise up.

Cecil felt like he was on the brink. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Carlos to keep going, to end this, or to stop and not have to deal with the awkwardness. For a minute, Carlos just kept the appendage against his mouth, reading, and Cecil just waited tensely, hard and aching.

Then Carlos lightly scraped the tendril against his teeth and Cecil fucking lost it.

He couldn’t hold back the cry of “ _C-Carlos!_ ” as he climaxed, tentacles pushing hard against the front of his still-buttoned pants. The orgasm hit him like a train, whiting out the world, making him clutch the couch to remind himself he was still real.

One he was done shaking and the world came back into focus, he took a deep breath and looked over at Carlos, ready for the scientist to declare Cecil disgusting. To leave him.

Carlos looked at him so innocently, tentacle still sticking out of his mouth. “’Ecil, you a’ight?”

Cecil could only tremble, oversensitive, as Carlos’ eyes flickered from him to the appendage between them, and then the lights went on as he pulled the tentacle out of his mouth and got a proper look at it. “Oh.” Another look at Cecil. “ _Oh._ ”

Cecil felt his face flush violet and whined, putting his face in his hands once again.

“Oh god, Cecil, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize I was- I mean, I didn’t think- I was just- Wait…” A pause, and Cecil peeked between his fingers to see Carlos putting two and two together. “Did you just…?”

Blushing even deeper, Cecil nodded.

“Oh. Oh, wow.” Carlos turned the tentacle over in his hands, looking at it carefully. “Without even being touched, huh? They’re that sensitive?” Without waiting for an answer, he put it back in his mouth and sucked lightly.

Cecil whined, jerking upwards. “Oh, Carlos. You’re not…freaked out?”

“No.” He took the tendril in deeper, drawing a moan from Cecil.

He spoke, but the rumbling only made Cecil throw his head back. “Oh…Oh Carlos, sweetie, too much, please, I can’t…”

Carlos pulled off and repeated himself more clearly. “I’m not freaked out. I can bring my boyfriend off without even trying to? That’s powerful, and it’s kind of hot. And I must say, I like the idea of experimenting with the…sensitivity of your tentacles sometime.”

Cecil swallowed thickly at the grin on Carlos’ face, thanking the glow cloud that he had managed to get such an amazing boyfriend. “But for now?”

“Hm,” Carlos leaned over, palmed the front of Cecil’s jeans. “How fast is your recovery time?”

“Give me a minute. But in the meantime…” Cecil slid off the couch, kneeling between Carlos’ legs. “How about I do a little experimenting on you?”

**Author's Note:**

> First WTNV fic, hopefully more to come!
> 
> If you'd like to see more, or just chat, my blog is [here](http://www.floating-cats.tumblr.com).


End file.
